lurkersshadowrunworldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rundown Job
The pre-amble: Speculation Continues to circulate on the cause of multiple helicopter, small craft, card blimp crashes in the terminal sector today. The Corporate Court's Grid Overwatch Division in conjunction with the the Corporate Court Aviation Authority has ruled out a large scale attack on the system itself but could not rule out electronic tampering with individual craft. At this time rescue and recovery efforts by NYPDinc and Docwagon are mostly completed and the lawless elements in the Terminal are mostly basking in their new windfall. Because of instability this has caused in the terminal sector restrictions are currently in place on persons and freight entering the terminal. The Meet The runners were refrenced to the job via Righteous Dave who wanted to know if they were interested in a high value bit of bounty hunting/wetwork. Obviously details couldn't be discussed over the phone but it was the usual sad story about someone doing something bad and needing to be tracked down and recovered for it.Coming to the Last Chance Salloon they found the place mostly deserted except for Mr. Johnson and his security detail. The job was simple and relatively lucrative. The Johnson saw little benefit in hiding the fact that he worked for Docwagon as the team was being hired to find a Docwagon employee who had skipped out from her team while on mission and was now AWOL and presumably on the run in the terminal. The J was also more or less free with details to avoid complication as the team had been well vouched for by their fixer Righteous Dave, who likewise vouched for this particular Johnson more then most. Initial offer for the job was 200k total for the team for live capture of the target, half for kill and recovery of her body. The team was a little curious why docwagon would care about the body but ultimately decided they didn't want to know. As the terminal was under heightened security due to the foul up that morning Docwagon would be smugglign the team in along with some relief supplies bound for the ABC camp in the sector. They had also determined that a likely first stop for their quary was a gang in the terminal who's primary business was fake ID's. Terminal Hunting The runners met up with the convoy that was going to smuggle them into the terminal. Before they got there they did some investigation on their target Caitlin Tennant aka "The Doctor" (GM's note: I actually pulled this character concept from someone in one of my other games, so yea, not my fault) some of their info indicated she'd been assigned to a secretive team within Doc Wagon "Code Black", in house special operatives. Ausie knew from past dealings (i.e a knowledge skill rating) that their Johnson's information was a little out of date. The Kings, the gang who specialized in fake ID's in the terminal likely wern't operating out of the Pool Hall they had previously been using but had been in the process of moving to the parking garage for the old Jordan Aerodynamics while they worked on repairing that building Jordoan Aerodynamics building and the area immediately around it had seen better days, it was clear that the building had been blown out from the inside sometime in the relatively recent past. The King's were using the mostly still intact parking garage as their base of operations while they tried to dig out the underground sub basement. Some members of the team just wanted to go in and bash some heads with the gang, especially as the gang leader from his art was determined as having "a face even a mother would punch" but diplomacy prevailed. While some forgers make it a point not to talk about their clients the Kings maintain no such policy as information is as much their trade as hard currency. The price the Kings wanted in exchange for the info was steep but GorkaMorka managed to trade them some demolition skill instead. Taking a toolkit he descended into the basement of the Jordan building where a pathway through the rubble had been cleared up to an open area with an unexploded demoltion charge in. After some tense moments he disarmed the charge and managed to come out unscathed. The King's upheld their end of the bargain, they'd served Tennant up with two new ID's. One for a Japanese Citizen named Motoko Kusanagi (can you tell I was really blanking for a Japanese name? This one is my fault) and one for a CAS citizen named Majorie Barnes. Then they'd set her up with a smuggler called old Jack and that was the last they had seen of her, presumably she'd left the terminal for poitns unknown. Some members of the team (cough cough Torkian) disapointed they hadn't gotten to crack any skulls amonst the gangers wanted to just pound old Jack until he told them where he'd dropped off the Doctor and take his boat to go look. But cooler heads prevailed and instead the team paid Jack for both the information where he'd dropped off the Doctor and for passage to mainland Manhattan. Jack took them out in his boat dodging river patrols and getting the team put ashore in downtown not too far from their adventures last week. On the ride over Lilly begin accessing the camera networks in the area to track the Doctor, she was able to pin the Doctor entering a Ramada Group hotel not far from the docks and proceeded there. On the Mainland A hack on the frontage system of the hotel from the lobby found both the Kusanagi and the Barnes ID's in room 301 and 501 respectively. Torkian and GorkaMorka dashed upstairs to check the room while SnakeEyes went ahead astrally with Monster guarding over her and Lily's meatbods. Snakeyes did a quick astral recon and confirmed that so far as she could tell there was no one in the rooms. Torking got to room 301 and heard a conversation occuring on the other side thanks to his enhanced hearing earbuds. He decided to kick in the door. Lily came under attack in the matrix by a Paladin sprite as she entered into the hotel security node and ended up pretty much being locked up in cyber combat. Back in the meat world Sankeeyes returned to her body. She commed Torkian to inform on her findings. In the room Torkian found two people talking to each other on speaker in what was presumably Japanese. He pulled out the batteries and started to run up staris with GorkaMorka. Snakeyes and Monster observed the lobby security/bellhops get gathered up and take the elevator up towards the upper level, they fed this information to the rest of the team especially GorkaMorka and Torkian who were arriving at the fifth floor. Hearing what elevator the staff were coming up in Torkian punch the elevator doors on 5th floor in enough to prevent the elevator from coming up smoothly causing it's safety systems tostop it at the fourth floor. They then kicked in the door at 501 only to find another 2 comlink aparatus, on this one the conversation was at least more understandable. A woman with a southern drawl was attempting to get another woman to let her speak ot the director of the CAS DCI and in turn was getting nowhere. The call was interupted by the sound of the crashing door with both participants signing off. Meanwhile down in the Lobby Monster managed to spot a woman matching the Kusanagi ID leaving the building in the midst of the crowd but by the time he spotted her she was already going through the revolving door and out onto the street. Torkian came out into the hall way only to be greated cheerily by one of the bellhops who was leveraging open the elevator doors. He calmly asked Torkian to stay where he was and asked him what he was doing. Torkian invited him to come down there and see and the guard demured and advised Torkian he was fine where he was. Torkian told him he was unarmed (bad lie) and they could talk about it like gentlemen. The guard responded that he was delighted Torkian was unarmed, it made him feel all the more comfortable about his ingram smartgun and Torkian aught to again stay put especially since use of force model says a human can light up a troll in security armor even if their unarmed.. In the room out of the guards field of view GorakMorka waited to see what Torkian's play was. Two more guards with SMG's showed up from the stairwell. GorkaMorka broke out a window and started to leap to safey, Torkian followed catching some annoying SMG fire in the process and being barely standing between that and the fall to the city bus below that they'd angled for to help break their fall (aka reduce the height of the fall check). Meanwhile Monster had noted the target on the tacnet flagging her for Ausie outside as welll as Snakeyes in the lobby. In the process of trying to get out to follow the target Mosnter found the doors locked. With Lily still engaged in cybercombat Monster pulled the fire alarm to get the front doors to unlock. He was immediately fingered by NYPDinc forces coming in to investigate the growing commotion at the hotel. They pulled Monster aside for questioning while Ausie and Snakeyes continued persuit. About this time Lily and her sprite finally finished vanquishing the paladin sprite in the system and she crashed the machine sprite operating the security system on The Doctor's behalf, but with nothing left to do she cleared traces of her time on the system and logged off. Monsters fake sin came back with some discrepancies, but at the cops were preparing to question him more closely is about the time Torkian and GorkaMorka lept to freedom. The cops responding to that commontion took off leaving Monster to fade into the crowd. GorkaMorka successfully blended into the crowd on the busy streets, Torkian however sucks at shadowing on his best day, and was barely concious at this point between the fall and the bulletts. He decided to hoof it and hope for the best only to pretty much have increasing numbers of drones, mefeeds, security cameras, and other aparatus of the surveilance state society turned on him. NYPDinc hoverdrones attempted to manhandle him down but he just ran along with three of them trailing from him like strange streamers. While he was trying to crusht hem off his back at a convenient wall a road master pulled out and the NYPD inc multimetatype tactical dance team aka the brute squad got out and asked him if he'd prefer to do things the easy way, or the fun way. Torkian elected to go easy and was apprehended sans severe beating. Ausie and Snake eyes were following the Doctor on the street but she realized she was being followed. Running out of options she ducked into a Renraku office and told the front desk guard she was a Renraku citizen needing protection from her ex-boyfriend and his psycho new girlfriend. The guards we're sympathetic and were prepared to give assistance leaving things at a standstill as Snakeyes tried to explain that their target was a fugitive and theyw were private security working to apprehend her. Lily left the hotel and switching to her fake sin set up previously to pass as a NYPDinc detective snagged two patrolmen to come assist her. They walked into the Renraku building and pressed for the turnover of the fugitive. By the time a security leutenant for Renraku had came down, and suspecting his system had been haced made some calls and confirmed that there was no Renraku SIN for Kusanagi, she was ejected from the premisis into Lily's care. She in turn called their Johnson who dispatched a HTRT to meet them on the street and bring her in. While that was waiting to arrived The Doctor tried to appeal to Lily's sense of technomancer solidarity by both matching her price and indicating that Doc Wagonw as working on a project that would identify the gene that controlled resnant abilities allowing them to identify every techomancer in their gclient database. That and the fact that she had been implanted with a simrig that could record her matrix abilities originally without her knowledge or consent is why she ran and why Docwagon wanted her back so badly. She promised to meet the runners fees at the very least if they'd help get her to sanctuary. Lily turned her down flat. The HTRT showed up at about the time they got a call from their fixer. Their payment had been sent to him as escrow pending turnover of the target. The team did and the fixer made arrangements for the funds transfer. Torkian was able to plead that he'd been trying to capture a corproate fugitive which got criminal charges waived agaisnt him in exchanged for paying civil fines. The hotel billed him 20,000 nuyen which the team elected to pay from the group fund. Once the transfer was confirmed he would be released in the morning.... Rewards The team was initially offered 200k for the recovery, half for a body as proof of kill. They talked the offer up to 210 K. Unfortuantely that had to be split amongst the team and significant expenses were incurred, however they still came out rather well for a few hours worth of work. Six karma was given for the mission accomplishment and roleplaying Final Wrap Up It turns out that when the Red Branch are looking for you and talking to the Mob about you is not the best tiem to make the evening news for trying to flee on a foot chase through downtown Manhattan. Even if it was only a 5 minuete interest piece Torkian showing up on the trid would have consequences for him in The Extortion Job